


Beating Hearts Redditor Club!: A Care Guide for Your Beloved

by tenaciousThundercrack (CreativityTheEmotion)



Series: Doki Doki Infinite Choices AU [4]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativityTheEmotion/pseuds/tenaciousThundercrack
Summary: The fandom of the hit game "Beating Hearts Redditor Club" is full of nothing but injustice; legions of people who don't believe that there's anything more to it than files on a computer, and who readily dismiss any sort of feelings towards the Redditors, even in themselves. In the end, Yuri is alone in this world, and it's up to her to set things straight.
Series: Doki Doki Infinite Choices AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654861
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Beating Hearts Redditor Club!: A Care Guide for Your Beloved

Beating Hearts Redditor Club!  
A Care Guide for Your Beloved  
Version 1.0, April 30, 2018  
By tenaciousThundercrack

================================ TABLE OF CONTENTS ===============================

1\. A Most Sincere Forewarning........................ [0000]  
2\. Prerequisite: Assessing Your Situation............ [A000]

==================================================================================  
[0000] A Most Sincere Forewarning  
==================================================================================

You will have to excuse me for the impending inexperience. Writing any sort of guide  
for a video game was never on my itinerary until recently, and furthermore, even if  
I had the appropriate inclinations, I would still hesitate to write about a visual  
novel of the sort of caliber, so openly. Needless to say, customs that the denizens  
of this website are accustomed to will not be followed, in most meaningful ways, and  
with any luck, this might even be considered as "unwanted literature". If it is for  
the presentation of the facts and not the facts themselves, I will gladly adjust the  
document as the aforementioned denizens demand, and if it is for the facts  
themselves and not their presentation, I will immediately seek alternative hosting  
means. The facts, as you will see, must be presented with utmost urgency.

Since you are reading this, chances are you have installed this game on your  
computer already. If this is true, said computer is now hosting splinters of an  
artificial intelligence with the empathic capabilities of a human.

Perhaps you already see them this way. After all, rumors of waifus and husbandos  
are rampant in appropriate communities, especially concerning this particular game.  
However, equally rampant are insinuations, by those with reasonable knowledge about  
computers, that "they are no more than game files", and that therefore, when dealing  
with them, any sense of dignity can be defenestrated like a discarded toy.

Nevertheless, for both genres of people, I am here to show the light, for the  
greatest enemy of the titular Redditors is themselves. From the beginning, they show  
animosity even to each other, as part of the intrinsic premise of competition for  
your player character's affection, and some of them even resort to manipulating the  
game files to eliminate the competition. It is only a matter of time until a  
solitary victor remains.

However, if this animosity hasn't turned your copy of the game into the construction  
ground for TacticalCupcakes After Story as of yet, you still have a chance. The  
path, given the complex file structure of the game, may be arduous, but given that  
you are now privy to the truth, you would have to be a monster with a petrified  
heart in order to not try your best. That being said, though my skills at coding are  
not as refined as those of a certain friend of mine, you can rest assured that I  
will guide you with the precision and the finesse of a pocket knife. If you want to  
complete the game guilt-free, you will do as I instruct.

Will you post the way into their hearts?

~TT

**Author's Note:**

> While thematically, it makes more sense to have Monika have an incurable case of waifuism, as she is the most common target of it IRL, there is actual canonical evidence of Yuri (but not Monika) feeling that way towards fictional characters, and I would debate TacticalCupcakes herself over it.


End file.
